<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Favorite place by Florchis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114569">Favorite place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis'>Florchis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Florchis ships it all [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light Angst, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, you're everything I love about the things I hate in me [Fitzhunter flangst]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Florchis ships it all [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Favorite place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whoever said that men fall asleep immediately after sex is a big bloody liar.</p><p>Hunter jumps down the kitchen counter and opens the fridge. It is the third time he does it in the last twenty minutes, but maybe now his expectations have been lowered enough for him to find something appealing to munch on long enough to get a bit calmed down and go back to bed.</p><p>To no such avail- everyone has been too busy with missions lately and their food stock has suffered accordingly: the fridge only contains three water bottles, a lemon, and a mysterious Tupperware that is carefully labeled with May’s name. He doesn’t open it, lest he get tempted and get his ass kicked into next week in retaliation. Again.</p><p>He sits on the counter again and resists the urge to bang his head against the cupboards.</p><p>There is not a logical explanation for his anxiety. He had been playing the flirting version of tug-of-war with Fitz for two months now: it was only natural that one night the hands wandered a bit off the controllers and the mouths only followed the paths of their hands and they found themselves inside Hunter’s bunk before Hunter’s brain got caught up properly with what was going on.   </p><p>He doesn’t regret it, or better yet: he doesn’t regret it for himself. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel the weight of Fitz’s decisions on his shoulders. Hunter would throw hands with anyone who wanted to cast doubts over Fitz’s ability- as a full-grown adult and an agent- to make decisions for himself. And yet, he can not shake off completely the awful sensation that this should have not happened.</p><p>(The image of his father looking down at him with disdain always looms on the back of his mind, but Hunter refuses to acknowledge it. It is not that he is unworthy, more like… Fitz deserves better. That makes total sense, shut up.)</p><p>“Whatcha doing over here?”</p><p>The fighter instinct kicks quicker than anything else, and he looks desperately around for a weapon before realizing that he was too engrossed in his thoughts to realize Fitz has come looking for him.</p><p>Fitz puts his arms around Hunter’s waist, and Hunter instinctively hugs him around the shoulders. After many years of being married to someone taller than him, he enjoys the novelty of Fitz being shorter than him, but he is not going to say no to being held.</p><p>“Couldn’t sleep.” There are proper times and places to unload emotional baggage on a partner- though he can count them on the fingers of one hand- but now, with Fitz sleepy and smiling at him still on a post-sex glow, is not one of them.</p><p>Fitz bends his head to bite down on Hunter’s collarbone and he gasps.</p><p>“Want me to tire you out again?”</p><p>He could say yes and shield himself behind a reputation of being a sex machine, but there is so much sincerity in Fitz’s eyes that Hunter chooses instead to press his forehead against Fitz’s and closes his eyes.</p><p>“Cuddle with me instead?”</p><p>He meant in his bed, away from everyone’s prying eyes and the cold kitchen counter, but Fitz simply says Okay and huddles Hunter in his arms, tucking him tightly against his chest and locking his chin on Hunter’s shoulder and maybe tomorrow he will have time for regrets, but for now, this is exactly the material that makes up dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>